Jendela Asrama
by vinara 28
Summary: bagaimana jadinya jika dinding besar pembatas asrama pria dan wanita tak dapat menghalangi tumbuhnya rasa cinta,./ bad summary/RnR/flame


_FF ini terinspirasi oleh MV Korea yang di bintangi oleh IU, tapi author lupa judul dan penyayinya, karena Author nontonnya di you tube. Dan dengan sepontan Author ingin membuat versi Fic nya, meski tidak seratus persen mirip. Bahkan tidak mirip sama sekali.._

* * *

**_Jendela Asrama_**

**_Disclaimer © Mashashi Kishimoto_**

**_Author © Vinara 28_**

**_Pair : Naruto U & Hinata H_**

**_Genre: Romance_**

**_Rate: T_**

**_Warning (!): OOC, Abal, EYD tak baku dan begitu banyak Typo's, alur tak jelas._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Happy reading_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_[Hinata POV]_

"Tuk..Tuk..Tuk.." bibirku bergumang mengikuti alunan jari jemariku yang sedari tadi ku ketukan di atas meja belajar.

"Bosan," gumangku lesu, mataku menatap lurus ke arah tumpukan buku yang baru lima belas menit yang lalu aku tutup. Haruskah aku membukanya lagi..? hanya demi mengusir rasa bosanku.

Seharusnya ini semua tidak terjadi jika teman sekamarku tidak menjadi ketua asrama putri. Namaku Hyuga Hinata, aku bersekolah di Konoha High School, sekolahan yang terkenal ketat dengan peraturannya, bahkan saking ketatnya sekolahan ini di bagi menjadi dua bagian, yaitu komplek putri dan komplek putra. Dan kedua kelompok itu tidak di perbolehkan saling bertemu di sekolahan.

Sangat membosankan bukan, tidak ada warna yang menghiasi suasana sekolah, semuanya hanya wanita-wanita yang selalu bergosib dan sibuk berdandan. Dan jika ada siswa maupun siswi yang melanggar aturan dengan menerobos batasan tersebut maka tak ada ampun lagi, mereka akan di tendang dengan tidak hormat.

"Haahh.." aku menghela nafas bosan karena sekarang aku sendiri di dalam kamar asrama sekolah yang begitu sepi. Biasanya ada temanku Haruno Sakura yang akan mengusir rasa bosanku, tapi sekarang dia sedang di tugaskan oleh Tsunade-sama (kepala sekolah) untuk mengerjakan tugas tahunan yang di berikan untuk ketua asrama.

Ketua asrama di sini ada dua. (asrama putra dan asrama putri) jadi otomatis Sakura akan bersama ketua asrama putra yang menurut gosib dia pria tertampan dan terkeren di sekolahan ini. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku sendu dan bosan, karena mereka pergi selama seminggu hanya demi menyalin kegiatan penghuni asrama. Dan itu artinya selama seminggu ini aku akan tidur sendiri.

"Aku bosan..!" keluhku frustasi lalu melemparkan tubuh ku di atas ranjang berwarna biru muda. "Sendirian di kamar yang sangat sepi, tidak ada handphone, tidak ada TV, tidak ada Mp3, tidak ada hiburan sama sekali. Sekolahan macam ini..?" kalau aku tidak di paksa oleh Tou-san maka lebih baik aku sekolah di sekolahan pilihanku.

Berbaring dan hanya berbaring, mataku mengerjap beberapa kali mencoba untuk bisa terlelap, tapi ternyata percumah, mataku masih saja bulat sempurna dan belum menujukan tanda-tanda mengantuk.

Redup-redup mataku menangkap ada sebuah cahaya yang berkedip di jendela kacaku. Hordeng putih yang menutupi jendela tak lantas menghalangi cahaya tersebut untuk merambat masuk ke dalam kamar.

Aku berdiri dengan tatapan bertanya penuh rasa ingin tau, dan dengan ragu-ragu tanganku menyingkap ordeng tersebut. Ternyata benar saja cahaya tersebut langsung mengarah tepat di wajahku. Aku memiringkan kepalaku melihat asal cahaya tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari jendela gedung sebelah, gedung yang berjarak 10 M dengan batas tembok yang tinggi tapi tak setinggi gedung asrama, gedung itu adalah gedung asrama putra.

"HI..?" lagi-lagi aku di buat bingung saat aku melihat sebuah kertas karton besar dengan tulisan 'Hi..?' di atasnya. Tak lama setelah itu seseorang menampakkan diri dari samping jendela lalu ia melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman lebar ke arahku.

Aku terkikik geli karena tingkah konyol nya. Wajahnya memang tidak terlalu terlihat. Tapi aku bisa melihat rambut kuningnya yang begitu unik.

Aku berlari meninggalkan jendela dan segera mengobrak-abrik meja belajarku guna untuk menemukan buku gambarku yang berukuran cukup besar. Aku meraih pensil,pena, crayon, dan spidol. Aku menggunakan semua benda itu untuk menulis balasan.

"Hi Juga..!" jawab ku singkat dengan tulisan yang begitu besar dan di penuhi warna-warna cerah agar ia bisa melihatnya.

Sepertinya ia senang dengan tanggapan ku. Dan sepertinya ia pergi untuk menulis kata-kata lagi.

Aku duduk bersandar di dinding dekat jendela dengan menekuk lututku. "Sepuluh menit, kenapa ia belum menjawab," tak selang beberapa lama cahaya senter itu menyorot ke arah kamarku. Dan dengan segera ku melonggok ke arah jendela yang sudah terpasang kertas besar bertuliskan "Siapa Nama mu..?"

Aku tersenyum senang karena ada orang yang bisa aku ajak mengobrol. Meski harus bersusah payah dan menggunakan media yang terbilang unik. "Hyuga Hinata" balasku segera. Lalu aku menurunkan kertas tersebut dan aku ganti dengan kertas lain yang bertuliskan "Nama mu..?"

"Uzumaki Naruto..!" balasnya dengan tulisan berwarna blonde, sama seperti warna rambutnya.

Nama yang bagus fikirku. Tak lama setelah itu ia menunjukan kertas lagi yang bertuliskan "Oyasumi..!" plus di beri gambar Emo yang tengah terlelap. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku karena harus mengakhiri percakapan yang sangat singkat ini.

Terpaksa aku berjalan ke arah tempat tidurku setela melihat lampu kamar Naruto padam.

"Oyasumi mo Naruto-kun," gumang ku pelan sebelum kelopak mataku benar-benar terpejam.

.

.

* * *

**~*(^_^)*~**

* * *

.

.

_[Normal POV]_

"Hoy Naruto..? apa yang kau lalukan semalam..? kenapa kau bisa ketiduran tadi di kelas..?" bocah bertaring anjing memukul punggung Naruto keras.

"Hoam.. semalam aku cuman tidur tiga jam," jawab Naruto malas sambil menguap lebar.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakuakan sendirian di kamar hingga tidur selarut itu..? bukan kah Sasuke sedang pergi..?" kali ini yang bertanya adalah bocah laki-laki berkuncir Nanas.

Naruto tersenyum malu lalu menutup wajahnya dengan mengantubkan ke lengan yang tersilang di atas meja.

Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya saling menatap dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan satu kalimat 'Naruto Gila.'

"Kalian tau..? semalam aku melihat bidadari..!" tutur Naruto dengan senyum bahagia yang tak henti-hentinya merekah.

"Bidadari..?" tanya kiba menyelidik.

"Rambut hitamnya yang panjang, tubuhnya yang putih mulus dan seksi, senyumnya yang manis. Aku baru melihatnya pertama kali, dia cantik sekali," racau Naruto seolah tenggelam ke dalam halusinasinya dan tak memperdulikan teman-teman yang sedang bertanya kebingungan.

"Aku yakin kalau Naruto menyimpan majalah remaja di kamarnya, mana mungkin dia meracau tentang bidadari di sekolahan ini..!" tebak Shikamaru dengan pemikiran logisnya.

"Naruto..! kau punya majalah dewasa..?" Kiba mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto sehingga Naruto bangun dari lamunannya. "Eh..? majalah deawasa..?" tanya Naruto yang baru tersadar.

"Apa benar kau menyimpan majalah dewasa..?" ulang Kiba, "aku pinjam Naruto..!" pintanya dengan wajah memelas.

"Hey..hey.. kau fikir aku bisa bebas menyimpan benda seperti itu di kamar ketua asrama..?" bentak Naruto "walaupun sebenarnya koleksi ku banyak di rumah dan aku ingin membawanya kesini," lanjut Naruto dengan sendu.

"Lalu siapa bidadari yang kau bicarakan..? apa kau menyembunyikan wanita di kamarmu..?" Shikamaru menyilangkan kedua tangan nya.

"Bidadari..?" kini Naruto baru tersadar dengan racauan nya. "Tidak ada Bidadari..! aku hanya sedang bermimpi saja," tampik Naruto bohong, ia tidak mau teman-temannya sampai tau mengenai Hinata.

"Sudah ku duga." Gumang Shikamaru.

"Itu berarti kau tidak menyimpan Majalah Dewasa..?" Kiba menjambak rambutnya sendiri frustasi karena tingkat aturan yang sangat ketat.

.

.

.

Hinata berlari menyusuri lorong dan anak tangga guna untuk segera sampai ke kamarnya. Kamar yang belakangan ini menjadi tempat favoritnya.

Senyum Hinata semakin merekah saat ia membuka pintu kamar. "Apa dia ada di kamar..?" gumang Hinata seraya berlari lalu menyibak hordeng jendela.

"Sudah pulang..?" mata Hinata langsung menemukan kertas besar terpampang di kamar Naruto.

"Apa dia belum pulang ya..?" keluh Naruto sambil berjalan mondar-mandir tak tentu arah. Matanya melirik ke arah kamar Hinata. Senyumnya merekah saat ia menemukan tulisan "Gomen, ya aku sudah pulang..!"

Naruto berfikir keras untuk membalas tulisan Hinata. Bukan karena dia tidak tau mau bicara apa, tapi karna banyak kata yang ingin ia bicarakan.

"Apa pelajaran mu menyenangkan..?" pertanyaan konyol keluar dari Naruto.

Hinata memiringkan kepala dan segera ia menulis untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto "Begitulah, seperti biasa tak terlalu menyenangkan..!" "Bagaimana dengan mu..?"

"Sama seperti mu.."

Percakapan-percakapan ringan mengisi tiap-tiap waktu mereka.

"Close" Hinata membalik kertas kecil yang sengaja ia buat dan ia gantung di depan jendela. Agar Naruto tau kalau ia tidak tengah berada di dalam kamar.

"Temari, apa kau punya teropong..?" tanya Hinata saat berkunjung di kamar lantai dua tepatnya di kamar Temari dan Ino.

"Ada, kenapa..?" balas Temari sekenanya karena ia tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan oleh Kurenai Sensei.

"Apa aku boleh meminjamnya..?" pinta Hinata memelas.

"Em.. cari saja di atas lemari sana..!"

Tanpa fikir panjang lagi Hinata segera mengobrak-abrik mencari benda yang ia inginkan "Ketemu..!" pekik Hinata saat menemukannya,"terimakasih Temari..!"

"Iya, sama-sama..!" Gumang Temari sambil melirik Hinata yang telah kabur lebih dahulu "Hinata.. Setidak nya rapihkan dulu barang-barang yang sudah kau obrak-abrik..!" pekik Temari kesal, tapi tentu saja tak di dengar oleh Hinata karena kini ia sudah kembali ke kamarnya.

Hinata membalik kertas yang di gantung di jendela menjadi "Open" tersenyum karena kertas yang menggantung di jendela kaca Naruto juga bertuliskan "Open"

"Kau sudah dapat teropongnya..?" tanya Naruto

Hinata menunjukan benda bulat panjang di tangannya, sambil mengagguk. Ia langsung menggunakan teropong tersebut untuk melihat wajah Naruto semakin dekat.

"Tampan sekali..!" Gumang Hinata tersenyum tak jelas bagaikan gadis yang tengah pubertas.

Naruto pun menggunakan Teropong yang ia curi dari lemari Sasuke untuk melihat Hinata semakin jelas "Manis, Cantik," tanpa sadar pipi Naruto merona merah.

"Aku dan teman-teman ku sedang berlatih dance untuk persiapan festival di tahunan nanti, apa kau mau melihatnya..?" tanya Naruto, kini mereka bisa menambah kosakata karena bantuan tropong yang bisa memperjelas tulisan.

"Iya..!" Hinata mengangkat kertas dengan semangat.

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Menari dengan semangat meski ia sendiri masih lupa gerakan-gerakannya.

"Gomen, aku belum terlalu menguasainya..!" Naruto mengangkat kertas dengan wajah kurang puas.

Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangannya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Tarian mu keren," gumang Hinata lalu memberikan gambar jempol yang sangat besar.

Naruto tertawa puas dengan tanggapan Hinata. "Besok akan ku tunjukan lagi jika aku sudah menguasainya..!"

"Ok" jari Hinata membentuk tanda Ok.

.

.

* * *

**~*(^_^)*~**

* * *

.

.

_[Hinata POV]_

.

.

Entah kenapa sekarang aku sangat merasa bahagia dan sangat bersukur karena di sekolahkan di sini, di sini aku menemukannya, menemukan pangeran yang ku cari selama ini.

Aku menggambar sesuatu di atas kertas polos. Menggambar bentuk Love dengan warna Merah hati. "Aku rasa aku menyukainya," gumangku sambil tersenyum malu.

'Apakah ia juga menyukaiku..?' sekilas terbersit pertanyaan seperti itu, tapi segera aku tampik. 'Aku harap dia menyukaiku..!'

Aku melanjutkan mewarnai Hati tersebut dengan penuh cinta dan kebahagiaan. Seakan-akan semuanya tumpah menjadi satu bentuk gambar ~ Love.

.

.

_[Naruto POV]_

.

.

Perasaan apa ini..? kenapa hatiku serasa seperti di kelitik. "cinta..?" gumangku sepontan.

Aku beranjak dari tidurku dan meraih secarik kertas mencoba untuk merangkai kata yang sedari dulu ingin ku ucapkan.

"Hinata Hyuga," Gumangku malu saat aku mengakui kalau aku memang mencintainya.

Aku menoleh melihat kalender di atas meja belajar "Sepertinya dua hari lagi Sasuke akan pulang," gumangku.

"Hinata juga tak memiliki teman sekamar..?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri yang baru aku sadari. "Itu artinya teman sekamarnya adalah ketua asrama juga..?" aku berlari melongok ke arah jendela dan memperhatikan gedung asrama putri.

"Aku baru sadar kalau yang memiliki jendela hanya kamar ketua asrama..!" kata ku yakin karena hanya ada satu jendela menghadap ke gedung asrama putra dan itu adalah kamar Hinata.

.

.

_[Normal POV]_

.

.

"Open"

Kedua jendela itu memajang kertas bertuliskan 'Open' yang artinya kedua penghuni itu tengah berada di dalam kamar.

"Bisa kau bukan lebar jendelamu..?" pinta Naruto antusias.

"Untuk apa..?" tanya Hinata heran. Lalu dengan ragu Hinata membuka jendela kaca itu lebar-lebar .

Naruto menyeringai, ia menyambar Bola yang sedari tadi tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Dengan ancang-acang yang mantang dan dengan satu tembakan bola itu melesat tepat ke arah kamar Hinata.

"Bola..? untuk apa dia menendang bola ke sini..?" tanya Hinata heran dan segera meraih bola itu.

Hinata memegang bola dengan tatapan bertanya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Baca Suratku." Balas Naruto yang mengetahui tatapan tersebut.

'Huuaa.. akhirnya aku bisa bicara panjang lebar. Hay Hinata..? sudah lama sebenarnya aku memperhatikan kamarmu yang selalu tertutup oleh hordeng, tapi baru kali ini aku memberanikan diri untuk menyapa di saat teman sekamarku yaitu Uchiha Sasuke sedang di beri tugas bersama Teman sekamar mu, ya mereka sama-sama ketua asrama. Dan aku yakin mereka sudah saling bertatap muka dan saling kenal sekarang. Aku iri dengan mereka, aku ingin sekali melihatmu dari dekat dan mendengar suara mu. Mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan menghancurkan peraturan sekolah yang sangat menyiksa ini.'

Hinata tersenyum saat membaca surat dari Naruto "Konyol..!" gumang nya, lalu ia melanjutkan membaca.

'aku akan mengatakan banyak hal saat kita bertemu nanti. Dan saat itu aku akan melihat dengan jelas senyum manismu. Senyum yang selalu merekah saat kau melihat semua kata-kataku di jendela. Mungkin saat ini komunikasi kita terhalau oleh tembok. Tapi aku yakin, suatu saat nanti tembok itu akan runtuh.'

Naruto berdiri sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal saat Hinata tengah membaca.

Hinata menulis sesuatu di kertas "Bagaimana cara aku membalas surat mu..? aku tidak bisa menendang bola sepertimu..!"

"Tidak usah di balas." Jawab Naruto. "apa kamu mau melihat dance ku kemarin..? tanya nya

Hinata terkikik geli karena dance yang di bawakan Naruto gerakan nya cukup konyol, "Apa kau sudah menguasainya..?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja..!" Naruto melempar kertas dan mulai bersiap untuk menari.

Gerakan Naruto meliuk-liuk mengikuti irama hip-hop yang pasti tak dapat di dengar oleh Hinata. "akan ku tunjukan gerakan andalanku," gumang Naruto. Ia naik di atas meja belajar lalu mulai meragakan salto dengan tiga kali putaran di udara (emang ada ya..? author gak bisa bayangin..) dan dengan mulus pula Naruto mendarat tepat di atas lantai dengan tangan kanan sebagai tumpuan.

"Huaa.. keren..!" gumang Hinata sambil bertepuk tangan, tapi setelah salto tadi Naruto tidak muncul-muncul lagi, "Naruto kemana..?" tanya Hinata melongok kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan Naruto. "mungkin dia sudah pergi.." Hinata membalik tulisan di atas jendela menjadi "Close"

Naruto tersungkur tak berdaya di atas lantai karena tindakan ekstrim nya. "Sakit.." Keluh Naruto lemas lalu ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

* * *

**~*(^_^)*~**

* * *

.

.

_[Naruto POV]_

Aku berbaring tak berdaya di ruang UKS karena harus di rawat. Kenapa nasib sial ini harus menimpaku, teman-teman ku terpaksa mengeluarkan ku dari tim karena aku tidak bisa tampil lusa. Gara-gara kejadian kemarin sekarang tangan ku di Gips.

"Hinata..? bagaimana dengan Hinata..? pasti dia mencariku..!" aku beranjak dari tempat tidur. Tapi seketika itu juga aku urungkan niatku untuk kembali ke kamar, karena aku yakin penjaga asrama tidak mengizinkanku untuk kembali kekamar.

'Lalu bagaima dengan Hinata..?' pertanyaan itu kembali mengusik fikiranku. Aku melirik ke arah meja UKS guna untuk mencari sesuatu agar aku tidak bosan. Saat itu juga aku menemukan spidol berwarna tergeletak di atas meja.

_[Hinata POV]_

Sudah dua hari aku tidak melihat Naruto di kamarnya, aku mempunyai firasat tidak enak. "Hah.." aku menghela nafas guna untuk mengusir firasat tersebut.

Selama dua hari ini aku terus saja bersandar di pinggir jendela sambil sesekali melihat kamar Naruto, di sana tertulis "Open" tapi ia tidak ada di kamarnya.

"Naruto, kau dimana..?" gumangku sendu.

.

.

_[Normal POV]_

"Tadaima..?" Sakura memasuki kamarnya dengan riang. Tapi seketika keceriaan nya itu berubah menjadi bingung penuh tanya karena melihat sahabat sekaligus teman sekamarnya itu tengah bersandar di pinggir jendela dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kau kenapa Hinata..?" tanya Sakura "Tidak biasanya kau melihat ke luar jendela, apa yang kau lihat..?" Sakura ikut melongok ke arah jendela dan di sana ia temukan Sasuke tengah berdiri kebingungan sambil memunguti kertas-kertas dengan tulisan tak jelas.

"Hinata..?" Sakura menggoyangkan tubuh Hinata agar dia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh..? kau sudah pulang Sakura..?" tanya Hinata saat ia tersadar.

"aku sudaah pulang dari dati, kau saja yang tidak dengar," keluh Sakura "oh ya..? kau sedang lihat apa..?" tanya nya sekali lagi.

Hinata mengembungkan pipinya lalu duduk di atas ranjang "aku menanti seseorang yang tinggal di kamar asrama putra," jawab Hinata jujur.

"Siapa..? Sasuke..?" tanya Sakura karena yang ia kenal hanya Sasuke. Ketua asrama yang ia temui seminggu lalu.

"Bukan, tapi teman sekamarnya. Dia menghilang setelah menunjukan tariannya kemarin. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya..!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan..? aku tidak mengerti..! bagaimana bisa kalian seakrab itu..? bukankah kau tidak mengenal siswa dari asrama putra..?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Tapi aku tetap akan menceritakan nya" Sepertinya Hinata mulai frustasi karena terlalu lama tinggal sendiri di kamar yang sunyi.

"Oh..!" Sakura membulatkan mulutnya setelah mendengar keseluruhan cerita Hinata. "apa kau menyukainya..?" tanya Sakura.

"sepertinya begitu..!" jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu temui dia dan katakan kalau kau menyukainya." Sakura tersenyum lembut ke arah Hinata.

"Menemuinya..? bagaimana caranya..?" tanya Hinata

"Apa gunanya kau memiliki sahabat sebagai ketua asrama jika kau tidak bisa memanfaatkan nya..?" Sakura menyeringai " aku masih dalam masa tugas jadi aku di izinkan untuk membawa ponsel, aku akan meminta Sasuke untuk membawa Naruto ke gerbang pembatas asrama putra dan putri. Jadi kalian bisa bertemu di sana..!" terang Sakuta.

"terimakasih Sakura..!" Hinata memeluk erat tubuh Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

**~*(^_^)*~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Hey Dobe..? Enak sekali kau tidur di sini..?" Sasuke bersandar di depan pintu masuk UKS.

"Kau sudah pulang Teme..?" Naruto beranjank dari posisi berbaring nya "Tanganku patah gara-gara memperagakan gerakan salto, jadi aku harus beristirahat di UKS" keluh Naruto.

"Salah siapa kau memperagakan gerakan seperti itu di kamar..? bukan itu yang aku tanyakan,"

"Lalu..?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas bosan, "Sudahlah lupakan saja..! ayo ikut denganku, ada seseorang yang menunggumu..!" Sasuke berlalu untuk keluar.

"Hey..? tunggu dulu, siapa yang mencariku..? apa dia tidak tau kalau aku sedang sakit..? seharusnya dia yang menengok ku kesini..?" Oceh Naruto dan tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

Sasuke berhenti lalu menoleh sedikit "Hinata..!" jawab Sasuke. Dan itu sukses membuat Naruto terbatu sesaat lalu dengan langkah seribu ia berlari menyamai langkah sasuke.

Sasuke melirik sebentar ke arah tangan Naruto "apa itu..?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Gips, apa kau tidak tau..?" jawab Naruto.

"Bukan itu..! tapi apa yang kau gambar di atasnya..?" Sasuke geram karena taraf kebodohan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum gaje melihat gambar yang ia buat sendiri "Kau bisa membacanya kan..? kenapa harus bertanya..?" sungguh bukan jawaan yang di inginkan Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti saat hampir sampai ke gerbang pembatas "Kenapa..?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini urusan kalian berdua, aku tidak mau ikut campur. Katakan semua perasaan mu padanya, setelah itu cepat kembali ke kamar, " Gumang Sasuke sebelum pergi.

"Iya.. iya.. cerewet..!" Cibir Naruto lalu dengan jantung yang berdetak semakin kencang ia memberanikan untuk melangkah.

Di sana sudah berdiri gadis berambut indigo yang di sekarang tengah di kuncir miring. Wajahnya menunduk menyembunyikan seburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Hinata..?" Sapa Naruto kikuk.

"Hay Na-Naruto..?" balas Hinata gugup. Ia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Naruto, tapi seketika itu juga ia kembali menundukan wajahnya saat melihat tulisan yang tertulis di atas Gips Naruto," dan kali ini wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

'Dia sedang sakit, pantas saja dia tidak berada di kamar,' fikir Hinata "Apa kau baik-baik saja Naruto..?" tanya Hinata malu-malu, kedua tangan nya masih setia bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya karena ia tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hinata, seperti yang kau lihat. Tangan ku jadi tidak terasa skit karena aku menulis ini..!" Naruto mengangkat tangannya sedikit.

"Tulisan apa..?" tanya Hinata malu-malu. Walaupun ia sudah melihatnya tapi ia ingin mendengar langusng dari bibir Naruto.

"Aishiteru Hinata," ucap Naruto tegas tanpa sedikitpun keraguan. "Aku mencintaimu Hinata, entah mengapa perasaan itu muncul begitu saja, aku mencintaimu saat pertama kali melihatmu meskipun hanya melihatmu dari kejauhan, rasa itu terus tumbuh dan berkembang, dan akan terus begitu, aku sangat mencintaimu..!" Naruto tersenyum lebar setelah semua kata-kata yang mengganggu tidurnya ia ungkapkan semua "Bagaimana dengan mu..?" tanya Naruto antusias.

Hinata menunduk malu, dengan yakin ia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Sebuah kertas dengan gambar hati besar di dalam nya.

"Aishiteru yo Naruto-kun" balas Hinata malu-malu.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Owari~**

* * *

.

.

.

Sebuah kedipan cahaya senter menyorot dari kamar asrama putra menuju kamar asrama putri. Cahaya itu semakin jelas terlihat karena gelapnya malam yang mencengkram.

" Aku tidak tau kalau rapatnya selama ini, Gomen membuatmu menunggu Hime..!" Pria berambut Blonde mengusap lembut rambut wanita yang ia panggil Hime lalu ia mengecup singkat kening sang istri.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku sedikit terhibur karena melihat kilatan lampu itu..!" Hinata menunjuk kamar asrama putra dan putri.

Naruto tersenyum geli saat melihatnya, "Kenangan yang indah," gumang Naruto.

"Bukankah dulu kau ingin merobohkan tembok itu..? kenapa tidak kau lakukan Naruto-sama, sang kepala sekolah KHS..?" ledek Hinata lalu mauk ke dalam mobil.

"Aku tidak akan merobohkannya, karena sekarang aku tau alasan kenapa tembok pembatas itu di buat, semakin ketat peraturan maka rasa penasaran siswa akan semakin kuat, dan hanya dua siswa siswi yang beruntung lah yang akan menemukan cela di balik tembok itu..!"

"Tapi bisakah kau memberikan hari dimana siswa dan siswi bisa berbaur jadi satu..?" pinta Hinata pada sang suami yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah KHS.

"Baiklah, karena kau yang meminta, aku akan mengadakan perlombaan antar asrama selama setahun sekali, dengan begitu mereka bisa bertemu..!" Naruto menginjak gas lalu melaju menuju rumahnya.

"Terimakasih Sayang..!" Hinata mengusap lembut pipi Naruto.

"Jangan menggodaku, aku sedang menyetir..!"

.

.

.

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

.

.

.

_Kenapa ceritanya gak mirip..?_

_Thanks for reading.. ^^/_


End file.
